Automating at least certain portions of customer service calls with speech recognition software can increase throughput of call centers. However, speech recognition software sometimes fails to properly translate spoken input for any number of reasons. When using voice menu trees, failure of the speech recognition engine can lead to increased customer frustration or dissatisfaction. Such problems can be pronounced once a customer has navigated through at least a portion of a menu tree and is forced to re-navigate topics. Voice menu trees are programs that guide a user through a series of options to assist in determining the desires of the user for goods and/or services. The user navigates the voice menu tree by uttering vocal commands that are received and parsed by a speech recognition engine.
Furthermore, if a subscriber is navigating a voice menu tree and encounters difficulty, the subscriber may become frustrated and terminate a call prematurely, only to attempt a second call shortly after termination. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and advances the state of the art in voice menu tree systems.